


Squirm

by SincerelySerotonin



Series: Megaman: New Age Rock [3]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Consexual Sex, DFAB agender Rock, Deep kissing, Fingering, How does one write or tag smut idk, Other, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySerotonin/pseuds/SincerelySerotonin
Summary: Prompt 58. Squirm.Rock has a lot of complex feelings for Blues, and all the time in the world to deal with them.
Relationships: Blues | Proto Man / Rockman | Mega Man
Series: Megaman: New Age Rock [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115015
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Squirm

Rock didn’t know how to feel. First, they thought Blues was dead. Then he was alive but fighting to destroy humanity. And now he was on their side again but so few trusted him. Did Rock trust him? Not even they knew.

Even less did they understand their own feelings for Blues. He spent most days locked beneath the Sanctuary in his own little cell. He didn’t seem to mind, and always greeted Rock so happily when they came down to visit. And those feelings… Their chest pounded and skipped beats. A fire grew between their legs. All of this was for him.

Was this what Blues had once felt for them? Did he still feel that way? Rock had lost track of how many times they’d walked in on Blues in inopportune moments, his body bare and muscular and charming and-

“Hh…”

There was that feeling again. Rock barely made it to their room, before they felt the overwhelming longing take over. They could feel the warmth pooling between their thighs. They were entirely too hot and couldn’t seem to steady their breathing. They shifted their weight uncomfortably. 

What did one even do in a situation like this?

Their cheeks reddened as they realized the only logical solution.

They slowly took off their clothes, eyes closed as they imagined Blues ridding them of the over-sized hoodie and shorts. He would run his hands all over them, pulling them close, perhaps being just cheeky enough to squeeze their butt and grin at the way Rock cried out.

They eased themself onto the bed, one hand massaging their perky but rather flat chest, the other sliding between their legs. They rubbed at their entrance, and could almost feel the indescribable pleasure that came with the image of Blues lapping between their legs, sliding into them, anything and everything.

“Hnn, Blues, I-”

They gasped as they slid a finger inside and did a test curl. Then they added another finger before working up to a steady pace. What they wouldn’t give for Blues to be here, hands running across their body, lips marking their soft skin as his. And if he would be so bold as to slip inside-They hurried their pace, desperate for release.

“Blues, I need you. I _need_ you-”

Their words trailed off as they heard the sound of the door unlocking. Blue eyes widened as the helplessly glanced around for something to come themself with. Luckily a blanket was found. Though not in time, judging from the wide eyes and red face of their guest. As luck would have it, Blues was here. 

“Well, damn,” he said. Not the most eloquent choice of words, but probably fitting of the sight before him nonetheless. Rock held the blanket close to the front, though one could easily see their bare sides and legs if they only looked. “Putting on a show for me?”

Rock was an incoherent, stuttering mess. They didn’t meet Blues’ gaze, didn’t dare see the expression he was making. Embarrassment, perhaps? Rock certainly felt that way. 

Blues leaned back against the door. It latched shut behind him. “You want me to go?”

“Y-” The lie died at the back of her throat. They couldn’t bear to say it. They needed release, and surely Blues could give it better than they could ever imagine. “Please don’t. Stay with me.”

Blues shed his leather jacket as he crossed the room, kicked his shoes off shortly after. He ran a hand through his gelled ginger hair, before kneeling by the bedside. He lowered his shades, revealing crimson eyes full of- what? Lust? Longing? Rock wasn’t sure.

“I’ll do whatever you ask of me. Just tell me. If you just want my company while you do,” He vaguely motioned towards Rock. “Whatever it is you’re gonna do, that’s fine. If you want me… want me to make you feel good, _fuck_ , just say the word.”

Rock just nodded. This was so embarrassing. How were they supposed to just say it?

“You have to say it,” Blues said again. “I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to.”

“Please, I…” They couldn’t make eye contact as they begged for what they so desperately needed. “Please just… love me.”

His mouth fell open, as if he truly didn’t expect them to ask what they did. “You sure?”

“I am.”

He gently pulled the blankets from their body before stripping his shirt off, leaving it forgotten on the floor. He pulled them close by the waist with one arm, while he struggled to undo his belt buckle with the other. The wait was agonizing. Eventually, he decided to start pressing kissing to her stomach and thighs while he rid himself of that pesky belt and jeans. 

They squirmed as they let out breathy moans. “Blues, I-”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“I need you. Desperately.”

“Then lay right on back. You’ve got a show coming up.” 

There was a cheeky grin on his face, but his flushed cheeks and darting eyes revealed how nervous he was actually feeling. As asked, Rock lay back onto the bed. Blues spread their legs as they settled on the bed by them, his face propped up with his hand so he could get a good look at Rock’s face. He ran his fingertips up and down Rock’s stomach for a few moments, savoring the way they squirmed desperately beneath him.

“Blues,” they let out a low whine.

It was all he could do not to palm himself then and there. But Rock needed his attention, and he was more than glad to give it. He finally dared run his hand lower, his calloused fingers spreading the other apart wide enough for him to slip inside. 

There was that whine again. As Blues worked a steady pace with his hand, he cupped Rock’s cheek with the other and led them in for a deep, hungry kiss. They let his tongue inside and he explored the warmth inside. 

“You’re so wet,” he breathed. “Damn, you feel so good.”

A certain thrust caused her to buck against his hand. “Blues, please, I want you- I _need_ you inside me.”

“On it, babe.”

He climbed atop them, pressing gentle kisses to their cheek, then their neck, before sucking and nipping at the tender flesh. Before they could beg again, he eased himself inside, keeping himself steady with a hand on their hip.

“Blues, I-”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

They kept this up until they were out of breath and they were on the verge of release. When Rock’s hips spasmed, he knew they’d cum, and Blues spilled his synthetic seed not too long later. Again, Blues found himself asking why their creators made them so strangely human.

He collapsed to Rock’s side, out of breath and so very happy. 

Rock curled up against him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

This was love. This was them. And they loved it. And they loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if only this was in the canon timeline. ;P


End file.
